White Butterfly
by Amberblaze
Summary: My second Harry Potter fic!!! D/H shippers, this is a MUST read!!! I think's it's cute and fluffy! No flamez, and I don't own any of the characters. Read and Review plz! ^^


White Butterfly

White Butterfly

** **

Hi everyone! I'm Amberblaze, and is kindda into D/H too! So I decided to write a D/H ficcy, after all, I haven't had a Harry Potter fic in my stories! Flamez are definitely NOT welcomed!!! Enjoy! 

It was a lovely summer's day in the Muggle world. Five year old Draco Malfoy was laying on the grass, feeling extremely bored. Suddenly, a pretty girl with chestnut brown hair, wearing a violet dress with white laces came over.

"Hello. What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

Draco hesitated. His father told him Muggles were stupid, cruel fools. But he replied before he could stop himself.

"Draco Malfoy." He replied.

"My name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." she said ever so politely.

Draco was startled. His father was wrong about Muggles. Hermione was so sweet, soft and well spoken. She looked pretty too.

"Do you want to catch butterflies?" she asked. Draco nodded eagerly, wondering what butterflies are.

But he soon found out. They were beautiful fluttering insects, though none of them could ever beat Hermione. All the butterflies seemed attracted to her, and it was never difficult for her to catch one. Draco however couldn't catch any. When he was about to be greatly disappointed, Hermione handed a handsome white male butterfly to him. His face brightened up tremendously. Suddenly, it flew up to his nose.

"Quick!" Hermione cried, "Make a wish!"

He closed his eyes and…

_I wish I can be friends with Hermione forever…_

__Then it flew away elegantly.

"My mum says when a butterfly flies to your nose, you make a wish and it will come true." She explained. Draco smiled up to her.

***

But I'm afraid, that is only the beginning. Lucius Malfoy found out, and caned his son cruelly.

"You better stop seeing foolish muggles again," he growled evilly, "Or that girl will die in the hands of mine!"

Draco looked horrified. Slowly, he was badly forced to follow his father, calling wizards or witches who were Muggle-borned "Mudblood". He forgot the girl who was once named "Hermione", and carried on his life being a Slytherin at Hogwarts. 

***

It was another Potions lesson on another complicated potion. Snape began to call partners.

"Crabbe & Longbottom, Potter & Blaise, Malfoy & Granger, Weasley & Goyle…"

Hermione groaned. She hated that moron Malfoy!

They began working on it. Halfway through, when Draco was adding an ingredient, he found Hermione drawing something on her notepad.

It was a large, white, male butterfly. Draco gasped. Its wings got the same patterns on the one that flew up to his nose!

"Err, what butterfly is that?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I don't know. It's just familiar in my mind." She replied coldly. 

It was her. Trying to keep it off his mind, they continued working.

***

Later January welcomed the next month. Draco was taking a walk outside before breakfast. He accidentally bumped into Hermione. 

"Sorry…" Hermione apologized, and then realized it was Draco. 

"Oh, it's you." she snapped. Draco merely glared at her. Suddenly, a butterfly flew to Hermione's nose {Hey readers, it's just a coincidence! }. 

"Make a wise." Draco said dully.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked curiously, after it had flown away.

"A girl called Hermione told me." He answered distractedly, then suddenly gasped. He revealed something he should not have.

They stared at each other, didn't know what to say. It was like eternity. Then, Hermione could not take it anymore and finally ran away.

***

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked concernedly.

"Yeah, you're not yourself today." Ron piped up. 

They were in the common room resting by the fire at night.

"Umm… I'm just not feeling myself today." She stammered. "I think I'll go fore a walk. Don't worry 'bout me, k?"

Hermione began to walk out of the common room slowly, breathing the fragrance of the sweet-smelling flowers. Then, from afar, she spotted a figure walking towards her. It was Draco.

They stared at each other as long as the staring contest in the morning. Then suddenly, Draco pressed his lips against hers. He was taken back, but her lips were too irresistible. 

Hermione too, was shocked but slowly, she melted in the warm kiss. Wrapping her arms around Draco's waist, she felt she was in heaven.

I loved her all along? Draco thought's pondered. For a while, he thought he was crazy. But remembering how jealous he was of Krum going to the ball with her, thinking she's an angel, he began to accept the fact.

They parted after a while. Draco ran his fingers through Hermione's soft chestnut hair.

"Hermione, I love you." Draco whispered.

Hearing this, Hermione hugged Draco.

"We fallen in love with each other when we're young." She whispered back softly.

Then they kissed again, in true bliss, while a shining star swished across the starry sky.

=======*


End file.
